Protect
by ZmCa
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction/ "Yun, ini aku, Jaejoong," bisik Jaejoong dengan lembut saat merasakan tubuh Yunho bergetar takut. 'Tenanglah Yun. Aku akan melindungimu dan mengembalikanmu seperti semula.' /YAOI/-Z


Disclaimer : Themself

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, typo, dsb

Rate: T

.

* * *

Jaejoong mengelus pundak pria di hadapannya dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mendorong kursi roda yang sedang digunakan oleh pria tersebut. Senyuman lembut tidak pernah luruh dari bibirnya. Sesekali dia menundukan tubuhnya mengecup puncak kepala pria dihadapannya.

"Yun, lihatlah. Banyak bunga Sakura berterbangan. Indah kan?" bisik Jaejoong lembut di telinga pria itu. Pria yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi Yunho.

* * *

**Protect**

_-Z-_

.

_**NP : I'll Protect You – Kim Jaejoong**_

.

* * *

Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda itu mendekati sebuah pohon Sakura. Setelah menggerakan tuas yang berada di kursi roda Yunho agar berada keadaan diam—ter-rem—Jaejoong mulai menggelar tikar berukuran 1x1 meter di depan Yunho. Melalui tas yang sedari tadi dia bawa, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak belak bertumpuk dua. Bibirnya tidak pernah menampakan raut sedih ataupun kecewa saat Yunho hanya diam tidak mengubrisnya.

"Yun, kau lapar tidak? Aku lapar sekali," ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka kotak bekal itu, sambil sesekali mendongak menatap Yunho yang hanya diam menatap kosong bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Kotak pertama berisi nasi dengan kimchi serta daging ham yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Sedangkan kotak kedua berisi bubur serta tofu diatasnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Yunho pelan. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus dengan bekal yang dia buat. Jaejoong mengeluarkan sumpit berwarna hitam lalu menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Selamat makan."

Jaejoong mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan cepat. Memakan habis bekal miliknya—kimci dengan daging ham—sambil terburu-buru seakan-akan sedang dikejar waktu. Jaejoong terbatuk kecil saat merasa tersedak, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan sepertiga bekal itu dalam waktu 8 menit.

Setelah memastikan bagiannya sudah dia selesaikan, Jaejoong meletakan sumpitnya di samping tasnya. Tangannya dia gerakan untuk meraih sendok yang berada di dalam tasnya, lalu mulai bersimpuh di samping Yunho, sambil tangan kirinya memegang kotak yang berisi bubur dengan tofu.

"Yun, buka mulutmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyendokan bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yunho.

_Diam_

Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho tetap tersenyum. Dia meletakan bekal itu di atas tikar, lalu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas Jaejoong meraih dagu Yunho dan menarik dagu Yunho kebawah agar bibir Yunho terbuka. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong memasukan sendok yang berisi bubur itu ke dalam mulut Yunho.

"Telan pelan-pelan, Yun," senyum Jaejoong tampak semakin lebar. Dirinya merasa senang saat mulut Yunho bergerak pelan untuk menelan bubur yang Jaejoong buat.

Kembali Jaejoong menyendokan bubur yang dia buat dan mengulang hal yang sama terus menerus.

Sampai suapan ke lima Yunho mengerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jaejoong. Kembali Jaejoong meresponnya dengan senyuman. Jaejoong menatap kotak bekal yang berada di tangannya, 'baru habis seperempatnya,'desis Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Pasti kau sudah kenyang. Hehehe." Kekeh Jaejoong pelan sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Setelah memastikan barangnya sudah rapih, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan mengecup pipi itu dengan lembu. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kuri roda Yunho. Tangannya sedikit dia angkat agar dapat mengelus punggung tangan orang yang dia cintai.

Kepala Jaejoong dia sandarkan di lutut Yunho. Matanya perlahan dia pejamkan sambil menikmati moment ini. Walaupun Yunho tidak merespon apa yang dia lakukan Jaejoong, Jaejoong sangat bahagia. Sangat amat bahagia. Dua tahun tidak bertemu Yunho membuat rasa rindunya membuncah. Dua bulan yang lalu Jaejoong kembali bertemu dengan Yunho. Membuat dirinya sedih sekaligus berbahagia. Sedih karena keadaan Yunho sekarang.

Apakah Yunho sakit? Tentu tidak. Fisik Yunho sehat luar biasa, tetapi tidak dengan keadaan kejiwaannya. Apa Yunho idiot? Tentu tidak! Jaejoong ingin sekali membunuh semua orang yang mengatakan kekasihnya idiot. Dua tahun yang lalu Yunho tidak seperti ini! Enak saja berkata-kata seperti itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu Yunho sangat sempurna. Sempurna sekali. Jaejoong terpaksa meninggalkan Yunho karena studi-nya. Tentu saja Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong. Yunho yang pada saat itu berumur 17 tahun tersenyum bangga karena kecerdasan kekasihnya membawa kekasihnya dapat belajar ke luar negri.

Sampai tiga bulan sejak kepergian Jaejoong, semua orang mulai memperlakukan Yunho dengan berbeda. Pasalnya selama ini orang-orang yang berada di dekat Yunho memperlakukan Yunho dengan baik karena dia adalah kekasih Jaejoong yang notabene anak yayasan dimana tempat mereka bersekolah. Dengan tidak adanya Jaejoong Yunho bukan siapa-siapa di mata mereka.

Yunho dikucilkan serta sering sekali dikerjai oleh teman-temannya. Dimulai dari tidak pernah mengubris Yunho sampai menjadikan tubuh Yunho sebagai budak nafsu beberapa orang. Apakah orang tua Yunho tidak pernah protes?

Bagaimana orang tua Yunho dapat protes disaat ayah Yunho sudah lama meninggal sedangkan ibu Yunho sendiri adalah pelacur. Ibu Yunho hanya mencibir anaknya saat melihat Yunho pulang dengan keadaan compang-camping. Sesekali wanita itu memukuli Yunho saat Yunho meminta uang agar dapat membeli seragam baru karena seragam lamanya rusak.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apakah Jaejoong tidak merasa ganjal?

Tentu saja tidak. Yunho adalah aktor yang handal. Setiap Jaejoong menghubunginya via telefon, Yunho akan membalasnya dengan candaan atau ucapan riang.

Sampai satu tahun sejak kepergian Jaejoong ke Inggris, Jaejoong mulai merasa ganjal saat Yunho sangat jarang mengangkat telefonnya. Tetapi pemikiran bahwa 'Yunho sedang sibuk' membuat Jaejoong tidak khawatir. Dua bulan setelah itu Yunho tidak pernah lagi mengangkat telefon Jaejoong ataupun membalas pesan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong mulai paranoid. Takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Yunho.

Lima bulan kemudian Jaejoong selesai dengan studinya. Dia kembali ke negara tercintanya. Perasaan rindu begitu meluap, mengingat Yunho tidak pernah mengangkat telefonnya lagi.

Tetapi sekembalinya Jaejoong ke Korea, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung kekasihnya. Saat dia bertanya ke sekolahnya, semua orang hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tidak perduli.

Saat Jaejoong pergi ke rumah Yunho, dia hanya mendapatkan bentakan serta segala macam bentuk pengusiran dari ibu Yunho. Jaejoong yang berumur 21 tahun itu hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya saat dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya.

Tiga bulan Jaejoong di Korea, tiga bulan juga Jaejoong mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Sampai akhirnya pada suatu pagi Jaejoong mendapatkan kunjungan dari seorang gadis. Kepala gadis itu terus menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat seakan-akan ketakutan sedang mencekamnya. Jaejoong yang berhati lembut tentu segera mengajak gadis itu masuk ke apartemetnya. Hal mengejutkan terjadi.

Gadis itu ternyata teman sekelas Yunho. Semua tentang prilaku yang pernah Yunho terima terus mengalir dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat dunia Jaejoong berputar dengan cepat. Gadis itu bercerita sambil terisak kecil. Sebenarnya dari dulu gadis itu sudah ingin menelfon Jaejoong yang menceritakan keadaan Jaejoong. Tetapi ancaman dari teman-temannya membuat gadis itu takut.

Gadis itu baru berani menceritakan hal ini saat dirinya telah lulus dari sekolah itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jaejoong bertanya tentang keberadaan Yunho. Tetapi hanya gelengan yang dia dapat dari gadis itu. Setelah mempersilahkan gadis itu pulang, Jaejoong terisak keras. Dia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu karena baru memberi tahu dirinya sekarang. Bukannya ini lebih bagus dari pada tidak ada seorangpun yang memberikannya kabar tentang Yunho?

Jaejoong terus berusaha. Dia terus mencari. Jaejoong selalu mencari Yunho di seluruh pelosok-pelosok Seoul. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan Yunho diusir dari rumahnya sendiri dan hidup seperti gelandangan.

Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang wanita berumur 30 tahun yang sering sekali lewat di depan rumah Yunho. Setelah memberanikan diri, Jaejoong menyapa wanita itu dan mengajaknya berbicara. Wanita itu berkata bahwa dirinya ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Jung Yunho. Tetapi yang didapatkan wanita itu hanya usiran dari ibu Yunho.

Di depan wanita itu Jaejoong mengungkapkan jati dirinya sebagai kekasih Yunho. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu malah menampar keras Jaejoong membuat emosi Jaejoong hampir tersulut. Tetapi cacian dari bibir wanita itulah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa bahwa tamparan itu memang pantas dia terima.

'_Kemana saja kau, berengsek? Kekasihmu sedang tersiksa di rumah sakit JIWA sedangkan kau berjalan-jalan santai disini. Aku saja yang hanya tetangganya sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya. Sedangkan kau malah berjalan-jalan disini. Brengsek. Tidak tahu diri!'_

Setelah berbicara dengan wanita itu, Jaejoong mengetahui keberadaan Yunho. Perasaan bahagia serta sedih bercampur di dalam dirinya. Setelah berbicara dengan wanita itu Jaejoong segera melarikan dirinya ke rumah sakit jiwa yang di maksudkan oleh wanita itu.

Senyum Jaejoong berubah menjadi air mata saat Yunho menjerit histeris saat dirinya hendak memeluk Yunho. Yunho melempar semua barang yang berada di sisinya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terisak keras di hadapan Yunho. Tidak memperdulikan pelipisnya yang berdarah terkena hantaman kotak tisu yang Yunho lempar.

Perawat yang berada di sana langsung menyuntikkan Yunho dengan obat penenang. Setelah Yunho telah tertidur, barulah Jaejoong melepas kerinduannya. Dia memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak. Jaejoong bertekad untuk mengembalikan Yunho.

Satu bulan Jaejoong habiskan agar dapat berada dalam jarak sedekat mungkin dengan Yunho. Minggu pertama Jaejoong terus mendapatkan penolakan dan bentakan histeris dari Yunho. Tetapi di minggu ketiga Yunho mulai tidak menjerit saat berada di dekatnya walaupun tubuh Yunho masih bergetar keras karena takut. Minggu keempat Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Yunho. Walaupun reaksi yang Yunho keluarkan adalah menangis sunyi karena takut, Jaejoong terus berusaha mendekati Yunho.

Bulan kedua adalah kemajuan pesat bagi Jaejoong. Dia dapat memeluk Yunho walaupun masih mengundang isakan ketakutan dari Yunho atau tubuh Yunho yang bergetar keras karena takut. Akhir dari bulan kedua, Jaejoong semakin sering mengajak Yunho berkomunikasi walaupun Yunho tidak pernah menanggapinya. Jaejoong senang saat Yunho diam-diam memperhatikannya saat Jaejoong membacakan cerita ataupun menceritakan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui.

Bulan ketiga Yunho sudah dapat menerima Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho masih sering histeris jika ada banyak orang di sekitarnya. Dan pada akhir bulan ketigalah Jaejoong bisa mengajak Yunho jalan-jalan keluar. Walaupun harus ketempat yang sepi dan jarang terdapat orang. Mata Jaejoong masih sering melihat bahu Yunho bergetar saat melihat orang lain berlalu-lalang di depan Yunho.

Tetapi tidak masalah. Jaejoong percaya dapat mengembalikan Yunho seperti semula. Iya kan?

Dengan lembut Jaejoong kembali mengecup punggung tangan Yunho. Dia berencana membawa Yunho kerumahnya setelah ini. Satu jam yang lalu Jaejoong sudah menelfon maid di rumahnya dan memberikan mereka libur selama lima hari agar Yunho bisa merasa tenang.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya yang sedang tidak di pegang Jaejoong. Pasti Yunho kedinginan, walaupun sekarang sudah akhir musim semi, tetapi anginnya sangat kencang. Segera Jaejoong bangkit dan mengeratkan jaket yang Yunho gunakan.

Jaejoong membereskan barang-barang yang dia bawa dan segera mendorong kursi roda Yunho ke arah mobilnya.

Tetapi di tengah jalan, mata Jaejoong menangkap anak kecil yang sedang mendorong-dorong pohon di hadapannya. Jaejoong menatap anak itu heran, tetapi pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya terjawab saat melihat ada balon yang terangkut di ranting pohon itu.

"Yunho tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho lalu berlari ke arah anak kecil itu. Dengan sedikit memanjat, Jaejoong meraih balon merah itu dan menyerahkan tali balon itu anak laki-laki yang menatap kagum kearahnya.

Tangan Jaejoong terjulur dan mengusap kepala anak yang sedang menunduk sambil mengatakan terima kasih ke arahnya.

Mata Yunho bergulir perlahan dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak kecil yang sedang berlari menjauh. Setelah itu Jaejoong kembali memandang Yunho. Mulutnya menyinggungkan senyuman kecil karena Yunho menatapnya.

Entah terlalu girang atau kenapa, Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada akar yang menyembul dan membuat dirinya jatuh kedepan dengan kepala duluan. Yunho yang memang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena kaget Jaejoong terjatuh tiba-tiba.

Sunyi.

Selang lima detik, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan terkekeh pelan karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Hal ini membuat perasaan Yunho sedikit lega. Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor terkena debu. Dengan lompatan kecil Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho. Berusaha membuat kekasihnya tidak kuatir.

_Tes._

Yunho semakin membulatkan matanya melihat ada cairan merah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong. Tubuh Yunho bergetar takut membuat Jaejoong yang menatapnya kuatir. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba tampak ketakutan?

"Jeje..." bisikan lirih Yunho tertangkap di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara, kecuali teriakan histeris ataupun isakan. Tetapi saat ini, detik ini. Suara yang dia rindukan mengalir.

Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho mengarakan jarinya ke hidungnya sendiri. Setelah itu dia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho segera mengusap hidungnya sendiri. Dan, _aigo_... ternyata dirinya mimisan. Pantas saja Yunho kaget seperti itu. Jaejoong segera berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Yunho dan mengambil tisu yang berada di tasnya yang dia gantungkan di punggung kursi roda Yunho. Jaejoong mengelap darahnya sampai tidak keluar lagi. Setelah itu memasukan tis u yang penuh darah itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Memastikan tidak ada darah lagi, Jaejoong menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Yunho, "_Gwenchana_," bisik Jaejoong mengundang Yunho untuk melihat keadaanya.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong tidak berdarah. Tanpa Yunho sadari dia mendesah lega dan kembali menatap kearah depan.

Pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang Jaejoong lakukan membuat Yunho bergetar sebentar. Ah, Jaejoong bahagia sekali hari ini. Selain bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Yunho, dia juga bisa mendengar suara Yunho.

"Yun, _saranghae_," bisik Jaejoong sambil mengusap dada Yunho pelan karena tubuh kekasihnya bergetar karena diperlakukan secara intim tiba-tiba.

"Jangan takut, ini aku Jaejoong," Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya saat Yunho tidak bergetar ketakutan lagi. Jaejoong yang awalnya berencana mengerakan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Yunho agar dapat menyesap bau kekasihnya, mengurungkan niatnya karena takut mengundang ketakutan Yunho dengan sentuhan intim.

_Tenanglah Yun...  
Aku akan melindungimu dan mengembalikanmu seperti semula  
Setelah itu kita akan memulai semuanya dengan cinta_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Terburu-buru karena sibuk dan Ide mendadak.

Maaf.

Dan terima kasih.


End file.
